This invention is in the field of spectral filters, and is particularly concerned with the infrared spectrum. Such filters include three basic types: (1) absorption, using the light-absorbing properties of matter, (2) Fabry-Perot, which take advantage of the electromagnetic wave interference phenornona, and (3) birefringent, utilizing acousto-optical and electro-optical properties of materials. These filters can be designed to transmit, absorb, and reflect (and combinations of these) particular spectral bands or wavelengths. Although the filters can be theoretically designed to absorb or reflect 100% of particular wavelengths or bands of radiation, their absorption or reflectance in practice is less than 100%. Normally this is not important, unless one is using such a filter to protect a sensitive infrared detector from high-intensity radiation. In this case, 100% radiation blockage (absorption) or diversion (reflection) may be required. The instant invention is able to provide 100% elimination of the unwanted radiation of a particular wavelength from a thermally radiative scene.